Alvida
| affiliation = Buggy's Delivery, Aliança Buggy e Alvida; Piratas Buggy (Capitã interina, temporariamente); Piratas Alvida (antigamente) | occupation = Pirata; Capitã | residence = Ilha Karai Bari ; Ilha Goat (antes) | epithet = | jva = Yōko Matsuoka Yuko Tachibana (Grand Battle! Rush) | Odex eva = Alison Lestor | 4kids eva = Kayzie Rogers (pré-Akuma no Mi); Kathleen Delaney (pós-Akuma no Mi) | Funi eva = Laurie Steele | birth = 14 de Março (Dia da Beleza) | height = 1,98 m (6'6") | age = 25 (estreia) 27 (depois do timeskip) | blood type = S | bounty = 5,000,000 | dfbackcolor = FAF1F4 | dftextcolor = DA7395 | dfname = Sube Sube no Mi | dfename = Fruta Lisa-Lisa | dfmeaning = Suave, gorda nas células, jovem e escorregadia | dftype = Paramecia }} "Clava de Ferro" Alvida é a ex-capitã dos Piratas Alvida e a primeira antagonista encontrado por Luffy na linha do tempo do anime (no mangá, Higuma foi o primeiro vilão). Devido a suas ações, ela pode ser considerada como a antagonista secundária do Arco Romance Dawn e a antagonista terciária do Arco Loguetown. Depois de sua derrota contra Luffy, ela se alia com Buggy e se torna um dos dois capitães da Aliança Buggy e Alvida. Ela era a capitã interina da tripulação durante o tempo de Buggy em Impel Down e durante a Batalha de Marineford. Depois de se reunir com Buggy, seu exército de Condenados de Impel Down, e Galdino (e com a adição de Buggy se tornando um Shichibukai), sua aliança com ele evoluiu para uma Organização do Submundo conhecida como Buggy's Delivery. Aparência Originalmente, Alvida era uma mulher alta e muito obesa, com longos cabelos negros ondulados e sardas nas bochechas. Ela usava um chapéu de vaqueira branco com uma grande pluma vermelha, um lenço vermelho, uma camisa xadrez rosa e um casaco de capitão azul sobre ele com os braços nas mangas, ao contrário de muitos outros piratas. Ela usava anéis nos dedos e as unhas compridas e afiadas tinham um verniz vermelho. Ela tinha uma faixa roxa com uma pistola embutida e algumas jóias. Ela também usava calças grisalhas e sapatos vermelhos com fivelas douradas. Ao comer uma Akuma no Mi, Alvida se transformou ao verter o excesso de peso de seu corpo. A Sube Sube no Mi faz Alvida muito escorregadia e, além do chapéu de cowboy que ela usa, Alvida parece totalmente diferente de sua forma original, sendo magra, bem dotada, com olhos verde-escuros (antes é marrom), mantendo seu cabelo original. Ela ainda tem seu chapéu de caubói, mas agora ela se veste com um colar de pérolas, um top de biquíni e calças apertadas de comprimento Capri. Ela às vezes tem um casaco roxo sobre os ombros. Ela usava um par de sandálias (sapatos mais tarde na saga do pós-guerra no anime), e agora tende a usar sapatos que podem escorregar facilmente para que ela possa usar sua técnica Sube Sube Spur com as solas escorregadias de seus pés. Ela ainda usa batom, polonês em suas unhas agora mais curtas, e as unhas dos pés são mostradas pintadas também (algo que antes não era visível antes devido a seus sapatos). Durante a sua aparição em Loguetown, ela também tinha um manto rosa com corações vermelhos. A maioria das pessoas que a vêem realmente se apaixona por ela (como visto em Loguetown, até mesmo mulheres), semelhante a Boa Hancock. Delirante (ou, provavelmente, em negação) em sua antiga aparição, Alvida comenta que sua mudança depois de comer a Akuma no Mi foi simplesmente que "fez suas sardas desaparecerem". Depois do timeskip, ela trocou seu chapéu de cowboy por uma cartola vermelha e branca. Galeria Personalidade Ela se vê como a mais bela dama em todo o mar, mesmo quando ela tinha uma aparência muito mais gorda e negligenciada. Se alguém discordasse, ela esmagaria o agressor com sua clava de ferro. Ela não gosta de barulho e coisas sujas, nem leva ela a arriscar sua vida contra adversidades esmagadoras. Ela pode ser um presságio para os homens, especialmente subordinados e não tem medo de colocar o pé com firmeza em coisas que vão contra seus interesses. Quando pressionada, ela pode ser cruel acima de tudo. Não gostando de sujeira e preguiça, sua tripulação foi forçada a limpar o convés inteiro de seu navio. Se houver até uma pitada de poeira, ela esmagaria aquela pessoa com sua clava. Antes que ela encontrasse e comesse a Sube Sube no Mi, as pessoas costumavam dizer que ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo apenas para evitar ser atropelada por sua clava de ferro. Depois que ela comeu sua Fruta do Diabo, seus comentários se tornaram genuínos graças à sua nova beleza, embora Boa Hancock e a Princesa Sereia também tenham sido chamadas as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo. Depois de comer o fruto do diabo, ela também passou por uma mudança de personalidade. Ela fala em tons muito mais suaves e é um pouco menos propensa a bater em sua tripulação com sua clava de ferro, apesar do fato de que seus homens (e quaisquer outros homens) são muito distraídos por sua aparência para se importar quando são atingidos por sua clava. Relações Aliados Piratas Buggy Alvida viajou com Buggy, embora só porque eles têm uma pessoa comum que desejam encontrar (Luffy). Ela, no entanto, não parecia tolerar o barulho constante de Buggy e sua tripulação e pediu a sua equipe que não fosse tão barulhenta. Além disso, ela não hesitou em abandoná-lo quando a tripulação encontrou um beco sem saída em sua busca para libertar Buggy. Por sua vez, os Piratas Buggy acabaram servindo-a devido à perda de seu capitão. Ela parecia não ter nenhum problema com Buggy voltando a ser o outro capitão da Aliança quando os Piratas Buggy originais encontraram Buggy e seu grupo de ex-prisioneiros Impel Down após a guerra. Depois que Buggy se tornou um Shichibukai, Alvida se tornou um membro da sua Empresa de Despacho de Piratas. Inimigos Monkey D. Luffy Desde que Luffy foi o primeiro homem a derrotá-la, Alvida ficou bastante apaixonada por ele. No entanto, ao contrário da paixão colegial da Imperatriz Pirata por Luffy, Alvida é mais um amor de admiração. Ela mostrou um pouco de desapontamento quando Buggy tentou matá-lo em Loguetown. Koby Ela é a principal inimiga de Koby, que não se esqueceu dos anos de trabalho árduo e abuso que ela fez. Ele declarou corajosamente que eram piratas como ela que desejava prender quando declarou suas palavras rebeldes para ela. Habilidades e Poderes Antes de sua transformação, Alvida não era uma lutadora poderosa, já que ela foi incapaz de acertar um único golpe em Luffy antes dele derrotá-la (sem contar sua marca registrada de clava de ferro, mas com o corpo de Luffy sendo de borracha, bem como a inclinação dos espinhos, o ataque foi totalmente inútil). No entanto, seu clube ainda é uma arma mortal, e pode matar um homem com um golpe. Além disso, ser capaz de exercê-lo com facilidade significa que, pelo menos, ela está acima de um ser humano normal em termos de força física. Akuma no Mi Alvida comeu a the Sube Sube no Mi, uma Akuma no Mi do tipo Paramecia que lhe garante a capacidade de escorregar tudo para a pele, como ataques, balanços de espada deixando a pele e o corpo ilesos. Outra vantagem concedida é que ela mudou em um físico muito mais magro, perdendo sua obesidade anterior e concedendo sua beleza que muitos se apaixonariam. Ela também pode andar de patins descalços em alta velocidade, mas precisa de uma rampa para começar (ela não perde o ímpeto por causa da pele escorregadia, semelhante à patinação no gelo ou na patinação). Apesar de sua mudança no físico, sua destreza física não diminuiu, pois ela ainda é forte o suficiente para manejar sua pesada Clava de Ferro. Armas Alvida empunha uma pesada e pontuda como sua arma registrada, com a qual ela simplesmente esmaga seus oponentes. Ela foi capaz de levantar a clava pesada, apesar de sua aparência frágil depois de comer sua fruta do diabo, sugerindo que ela mantém sua força acima da média de sua construção volumosa original. Durante seu antigo eu, a clava simplesmente mata ou se machuca no impacto, um fato pelo qual sua tripulação a teme. Ela também o jogou como um bumerangue para derrubar Heppoko, Peppoko e Poppoko por ousar afrouxar. Ela também usou sua arma de fogo. História Passado Quando Koby acidentalmente entrou em seu navio, Alvida forçou-o a se tornar um zelador do navis pirata. Saga East Blue Arco Romance Dawn Depois de inspecionar a limpeza de seu navio, Alvida descobriu poeira no corrimão e puniu seu subordinado. Ela então castigou Koby e seus outros subordinados. Mais tarde, alguns de seus subordinados involuntariamente salvaram Luffy de uma morte aguada e, quando ela ouviu Luffy exclamar sobre seu cochilo, ela invadiu o prédio, pensando que era um de seus homens. Ela os ameaçou por serem preguiçosos, mas eles disseram que era homem trazido por Koby. Pensando que deve ser um caçador de recompensas depois dela, ela se perguntou se ele era Roronoa Zoro. Depois de ouvir a afirmação de Koby de que ele iria se juntar aos marines e prender Alvida, ela apareceu e quebrou seu barco. Ela perguntou quem é o mais justo dos mares, mas antes que Koby pudesse responder, Luffy perguntou quem era a mulher rude, ao que Koby respondeu que Alvida era a bruxa mais feia. Irritado com seus comentários, Alvida atacou o par, mas Luffy o bloqueou com a cabeça e não foi ferido devido ao seu corpo de borracha, chocando Alvida e Koby. Luffy então derrubou a Alvida com um Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Bando do Buggy: Após a Batalha! Depois de sua derrota, Alvida abandonou sua equipe e saiu em busca de Luffy. No meio de suas jornadas, ela comeu a Sube Sube no Mi, uma fruta do diabo que lhe deu habilidades escorregadias e, como um efeito posterior, a fez esbelta e bonita. Ao longo de sua jornada, ela também descobriu o encolhido e derrotado Buggy, a quem ela resgatou de um caranguejo gigante e aliado devido ao desejo compartilhado de localizar Luffy. Eles trabalharam juntos para se reunir com o resto dos Piratas Buggy, derrotaram a Tribo Kumate que estavam se preparando para comer a tripulação, e reclamaram as seções perdidas do corpo de Buggy que haviam sido amarradas por Nami. Arco Loguetown Depois de chegar em Loguetown, Ela surpreendeu Luffy, que estava ocupado admirando a plataforma em que Gol D. Roger foi executado. Ela ajudou Buggy na tentativa de executar Luffy, mas falhou mais uma vez. Foi durante esse tempo que ela revela a Luffy sua transformação em uma linda mulher, e que ela se apaixonou por ele por ser o primeiro homem disposto a socá-la. Ela e Cabaji assistiram Buggy tentar executar Luffy, e expressaram um leve desapontamento quando ela pensou que Luffy não poderia escapar da situação. Relâmpago derrubou Buggy e salvou Luffy. Quando ela e Buggy tentaram perseguir Luffy, ela e o resto da tripulação foram capturados por Smoker e colocaram uma Rede de Kairoseki. No entanto, eles depois escaparam de alguma forma e decidiram ir para a Grand Line para seguir Luffy. Saga Skypiea Arco Jaya Ela decidiu ficar com os Piratas Buggy, com sua própria equipe em nenhum lugar à vista. Depois que Buggy confundiu uma caverna com o local onde o Capitão John enterrou seu tesouro, apenas para encontrar alguns escavadores trabalhando nela, Alvida reclamou do barulho que a equipe fez quando eles festejaram a bordo Big Top, e que eles não sei onde está o Luffy. Portgas D. Ace apareceu, ofereceu sua ajuda e se serviu de comida. Buggy explicou sua preocupação em mexer com um membro dos Piratas do Barba Branca, e Alvida ficou impressionada com seu conhecimento de Barba Branca. Saga Guerra de Marineford Arco Amazon Lily Algum tempo depois, Buggy entrou em uma guarnição da Marinha, pensando que era outra caverna com o tesouro do Capitão John, e foi capturada e levada para Impel Down. Arco Impel Down Depois de comprar um Eternal Pose, a Aliança Buggy e Alvida navegou até o Calm Belt perto de Impel Down, onde um marinheiro viu o navio mas não reconheceu o Jolly Roger, então o Vice-Almirante Momonga decidiu ignorar o navio devido a sua agenda apertada. Os Piratas do Buggy recusaram-se a ver um Rei dos Mares e o Calm Belt e imploraram por Alvida para ajudá-los a resgatar Buggy. Eles queriam completar a sua busca para encontrar o tesouro escondido do Capitão John, mas Alvida ameaçou manter o navio para si e para fazer aqueles que desejassem resgatar Buggy para pegar um bote salva-vidas para fazê-lo. Depois de convencer o resto da tripulação que tentava resgatar Buggy seria inútil, os membros da tripulação pediram desculpas ao capitão preso e partiram. Não se sabe se a tripulação reconheceu Alvida como seu novo capitão, mas eles respeitaram seu julgamento e procuraram por ela. Arco Pós Guerra Em uma ilha na Grand Line, a Aliança Buggy e Alvida se reuniram com o Buggy. Quando os outros piratas alegaram que nunca desistiram de Buggy, Alvida apontou que eles o abandonaram depois de sua prisão em Impel Down. Ela comentou quantos prisioneiros ela reconheceu de seus pôsteres desejados. Buggy mostrou a Alvida a marca de tesouro recentemente adquirida do Capitão John, que deixou Alvida atordoada e imaginando como ele conseguiu. Pós-Timeskip Depois que Buggy se tornou um membro do Shichibukai, Alvida atualmente é aliada da Empresa de Despacho de Piratas de Buggy. Não se sabe se ela recebeu um perdão junto com Galdino e o resto da tripulação de Buggy devido ao status de Shichibukai de Buggy. Saga Yonkou Arco Zou .]] Na Ilha Karai Bari na Empresa de Despacho de Piratas de Buggy, ela estava sentada atrás de Buggy em um banquete com Mohji, Richie, Cabaji, e Galdino como eles comemoraram a derrota de Donquixote Doflamingo e o efeito positivo que teve em seus negócios. Mohji então revelou que Hajrudin e sua tripulação tinha deixado a empresa de despacho para se alinhar sob a bandeira dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Maiores Batalhas *Alvida vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Alvida e Buggy vs. Marinheiros *Alvida e Buggy vs. Smoker Problemas de Tradução e Dublagem .]] De acordo com seu pôster de procurado no anime, seu nome é escrito Aluvida, como visto no Episódio 45 e noFilme 9; no entanto, no mangá seu nome é mostrado para ser escrito "Alvida". No Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary, o nome dela é escrito "Alvida" no cartão dela. Mas por motivo desconhecido, em seu cartaz de procurado também mostrado no mesmo cartão, é escrito como "Albida". Diferenças Anime e Mangá *No mangá, ela e Luffy se encontram em sua base na Ilha Goat, depois que ela retorna de um ataque. No entanto, no anime, ela encontra Luffy no mar durante um ataque a um navio civil. Além disso, no mangá, quando Luffy a atinge, ela simplesmente cai no chão, enquanto no anime ele a envia voando para o mar distante. Mercadorias Até agora ela só apareceu nas séries Anichara Heroes, Ichiban Kuji, One Piece DeQue, Gashapon Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece e World Collectable. Videogames Aparições Jogáveis *''Grand Line Dream Adventure Log'' *''One Piece: Going Baseball'' *''Grand Battle!'' *''Grand Battle! 2'' *''Treasure Battle!'' *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Aparições Inimigas *''One Piece: Become the Pirate King!'' *''One Piece: Treasure Wars'' *''One Piece - Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands'' *''Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland'' *''Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew!'' *''Aim! The King of Berry'' *''Dragon Dream!'' *''Set Sail Pirate Crew!'' *''One Piece: Round the Land'' *''One Piece (Game Boy Advance)'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Aparições como Suporte *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Aparições não Jogáveis *''Legend of the Rainbow Island'' *''One Piece Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Curiosidades *Ela é nomeada após a pirata Awilda, uma mulher que fingiu ser um homem para liderar sua equipe e mais tarde se tornar rainha da Dinamarca. No entanto, a maioria dos historiadores concorda que ela pode nunca ter existido. *Ela foi a primeira mulher pirata da série. Além disso, ela foi a primeira usuária feminina de Akuma no Mi na série. *Segundo Oda, a única coisa que Alvida não tinha em seu navio era um espelho. *A comida preferida da Alvida são as bagas que são boas para a sua pele. Referências Links Externos *Awilda – Artigo da Wikipedia sobre o verdadeiro pirata feminino que Alvida foi nomeada depois. *Artigo (em inglês) sobre o pirata feminino da vida real Awilda Navegação do Site en:Alvida ca:Alvida de:Alvida es:Alvida it:Albida zh:鐵棒亞爾麗塔 ru:Альвида pl:Alvida Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Capitães Piratas Categoria:Buggy's Delivery Categoria:Usuários de Paramecia Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga East Blue Categoria:Piratas Alvida Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Combatentes Armados